GN-00Ψ Quantum Gundam
GN-00'Ψ '''Quantum Gundam The Quantum Gundam is the Ultimate machine to ever exist. It is the combination of the A/O Gundam and a new kind of biomechanical power source called quantum energy. This technology was taken from a crashed spaceship and once it was removed and introduced to the A/O Gundam, it completely redid the entire unit and turned it into the Quantum Gundam. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- ''Base Unit: 00 Quanta Modifications Power output additions/ modifications: '' With the sole source of power now as the quantum energy, the unit now has an infinite amount. Its output is so massive, that it could run all electronics on earth forever as the sole power source. The armor is now made of a material now called quantum metal. This material is the ultimate metal ever created. It is so durable that it can withstand a point blank range fire of any kind and be able to move as fluently as the human body can. ''System Features: Quantum EXAM System: this system has been heavily modified from its successor and has been changed to help bring out the full potential of the unit. It now is just a regulator system for the various systems that are equipped to the units. It controls the various systems that are equipped to the units’ computer systems. The systems are as follows. Quant-am: this system is built off the trans-am2. This system is similar but with major differences. The suit is saturated w/ partials to the point that it turns a bright green to help reduce any friction. Then the rest are directed to all other systems. Due to the increase in power, the unit is constantly quantized and can move at near FTL speeds. Also, due to the increase in power, the unit has a limited degree of time travel. It can go up to 3 years forward or back in time. There is no limit on this system and can be turned off whenever. Double Quantum System: this system is the second generation of the quantum system. It has been reworked to not purge anything and combine the output of all 3 GN drives. When all the drives combine their output and focuses it through the units’ quantum crystals in each of the GN drives and then channel it through the core, the unit transforms. The details are as follows. Its color changes to a rainbow scheme, all weapons disappear, the unit grows gigantic pure white angelic like wings. With so much output, the unit is constantly quantized and can travel so fast that it can travel anywhere in the universe instantaneously. It can also travel to any point in time, forward or back. If any weapons are required, it can manifest whatever it requires. There is no limit on this system and can be turned off whenever. Variable Trans Phase Armor: a combination of V.P.S. (variable phase shift) and T.P. armor (Trans phase armor). This system combines the features of both and upgrades their abilities. One of its features is that it makes any and all physical and beam weapons useless on the suit. A 3rd feature is that the system is in a “standby” like trans phase till a point of contact is made by any kind of weapon. The system then allocates the right amount of energy to the area(s) that have made contact to nullify the weapons damage causing affect. Quantum Brainwave Control System: The Quantum Brainwave Control System is the new version of the dragoon system. It vastly improves on it and has become a most powerful system. It controls not only the bits but any ms that’s been taken over by the m.c.v.s. It also can control any ms that is equipped with Veda 5. Colloid System: the colloid system makes use of the GN particles that are produced from the GN drives and alters their structure to power a variety of functions. These functions are as follows, the mirage colloid stealth system, the geschmeidig panzer (a.k.a. the panzer reflector) on the megalo shields, the mirage colloid virus spreader. Offense + Defense additions: X4 GN Daggers X2 GN Sword V X2 GN Blades II X2 GN Rifle Bits X2 GN Rifle Blades X1 GN Quantum Cannon Can create an impenetrable GN field Due to the pilot being exposed to a massive amount of purified GN particles, the pilot evolved past the innovator state and has become a sudo-god. Because of this evolution, the pilot no longer needs the Symbiotic Super Computer in order to operate the unit.